A common problem in high frequency input/output ports is the electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) or leakage from gaps between the connector port and the chassis. When a gap between the connector port and the chassis is not filled with conductive material or the electrical contact between them is not sufficient, EMI will occur. Current solutions have proven to be inadequate, are difficult to design, and/or are cost prohibitive.